bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremiah Fink
Jeremiah Fink is one of the richest and most powerful men in Columbia. He is the founder of Fink Manufacturing, inventor of the Kinetoscope and Sky-Hook, mass producer of vigors, and the host of the annual Columbian event known as "The Raffle." History Jeremiah Fink is an unscrupulous businessman with a manufacturing monopoly within Columbia. One of Fink's greatest inventions is the Sky-Hook; at first a device for helping industrial workers fix jams or breaks in the Sky-Lines, it was later used by the Columbian Police for easy maneuvering throughout the city to catch criminals. This business deal made Fink a rich and powerful member of the The Founders party, allowing him to pay off the police and militia from his business and deals. Much of Fink's business relies on usurped technology observed through the Tears occurring throughout Columbia. He first learned of the Tears through his brother Albert and was skeptical until he realized the profits that could be produced from them. Fink was later approached by Zachary Comstock and hired to kill Robert Lutece and Rosalind Lutece by sabotaging the device that allowed them to travel between realities. As a reward, ownership of the Luteces' patents was turned over to him following their elimination.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ok47PB3JcII#t=9m58s "And if I do this, this sabotage, all their patents?" "All of them, Mister Fink."] However, the two did not die due to his interference but became capable of existing throughout all of time itself. BioShock Infinite When Booker DeWitt first encounters Fink, he is hosting the 1912 Columbian Raffle. During the Raffle, as Booker goes to throw his baseball (at the interracial couple on stage or at Fink, depending on player choice) Fink sees the brand on Booker's hand and identifies him as the "False Shepherd." When Booker and Elizabeth travel to Finkton to get weapons for the Vox Populi, Fink is waiting for them, having already taken gunsmith Chen Lin to the Good Time Club. Jeremiah offers Booker a job as head of security and sends several waves of enemies to attack Booker as a way of "evaluating" his skills for the job. Booker rejects his offer, which angers Fink. Through the use of tears, Booker and Elizabeth eventually travel to a reality in which the Vox Populi have received their weapons and are revolting against Fink, resulting in a battle at his factory. The Vox Populi eventually overwhelm Fink Manufacturing and Fink himself is cornered by Daisy Fitzroy. He pleads for his life before Fitzroy murders him in front of Booker and Elizabeth. Personality Fink is a cunning and greedy businessman. He owns the most successful business in Columbia and could quite possibly be the richest man in the city. He is manipulative, notable for his use of exploitative business practices and manipulating his employees' work hours and pay. Instead of paying his workers in Silver Eagles, he pays in Fink Tokens, which are only valid at the Fink Company store. Many of his workers are homeless and starving, living in a ShantyTown below the main factory. Fink himself is a very charismatic man, hosting of the annual Raffle and seemingly popular among the people. This popularity, however, extends only to supporters of the Founders--the Vox Populi and its supporters see Fink as a target to further their aims. The voxophone "A Product Like Any Other" reveals that Fink actually does not care for Comstock's prophecies, but rather how he can benefit from using the prophecy. He lives by a philosophy in which he sees industry as an organization similar to nature, made up of lions (leaders), cattle (workers) and hyenas (tricksters who only seek to "rile up the cattle." He labels himself and Booker as lions, his workers as cattle and the Vox Populi as hyenas. Voxophones *Raffle Square :*Solution to Your Problems *Worker Induction Center :*A Product Like Any Other *Good Time Club :*Changing My Tune *Fink Manufacturing :*A Child Needs a Protector *Downtown Emporia :*Out of the Thin Air Trivia *It is implied that he has seen Rapture through the Tears, since many of the technological advances created by Fink Manufacturing are similar to Rapture's technology. These technologies include Big Daddies to make Songbird, Plasmids as Vigors and EVE as Salts, and possibly others. *He is portrayed by voice actor Bill Lobley, who also voices Stanley Poole in Bioshock 2. *Fink's use of Fink Tokens to pay his employees is a nod to similar practices common in early 20th century America, brought on by the Industrial Revolution. *He seems to be based on early American industrialists, such as Andrew Carnegie and Henry Frick, who hired Pinkerton agents to quell their worker strikes--this is paralleled by Fink trying to hire Booker, an ex-Pinkerton agent, as his head of security. Gallery 2013-03-29_00028.jpg|Jeremiah Fink drawing a card at the Columbia 1912 Raffle. Jeremiah_Fink.jpg|Jeremiah Fink taunting Booker 2013-03-28_00017.jpg|Giant statue (made of either gold or brass) near Fink MFG Factory Fink statue..png|A different of view of the giant Fink statue. zgdgzdg.jpg|Being murdered by Daisy Fitzroy cascascas.jpg|Fink's corpse The Raffle References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:The Founders Party